Loving the past
by StartTheCar
Summary: His first love believed to be dead the reason he left his hometown for New York. She's also the reason he behaves the way his does. *It's rated M for a reason. Reviews are welcome, but please be helpful not hurtful. *I've updated chapters 4 & 5.
1. Chapter 1

Charlene sat in the back of the court on a hard wooden bench watching the lawyers as the judge pass his judgment down. "Ten day jail sentence suspend. Fifty-dollar fine. That's it court augured. You don't have to go home but you can's stay here!" She watched as the lawyers walk back to their desk. Daniel looks even better now then he did way back when. She wanted to leave not even let her presents be known, but she had business to take care of. A lifetime has passed sense the last time she talked to Daniel. Knowing he goes by Dan, but he'll always be Daniel to her sweet, kind hearted Daniel not "Dan the man." She watched as he pack his brief case with case files while he talked to his coworkers. "So, any plans for the night, Christine?" "No, Dan and no Dan." Dropping her tone down with the second "No, Dan." He stop sat on the wooden desk arms crossed, "You didn't know what I was going to ask?" Christine closed her brief case looked at the ADA with annoyance, "What?" "Want to have dinner with me then share a cab back to my place?" replies Dan with a smirk and a wink. "No, Dan." Charlene watches as the judge interrupts the two layers, "Dan leave Christine alone. Hey lets all go out and get something to eat? And not share a cab with Dan back to his apartment." Dan let out a puff of air.

Charlene stood in the back of the court trying to convince herself just to talk. "Just talk say hello Charlene," gently trying to build her confidence up. "This is not for you. Remember why your really here." Charlene hears her high heels tapping on the floor as she walked up to the partition. "Hello, Daniel." The ADA turns his head stands up head cock to the side. His eyes looking over her short stature seeing how her long chestnut brown hair hung down in large curls, how the black dress hugged her curves the way the black high heels made her cream white calves appear longer leaner sexier. Searching her blue green eyes for clues she was really there in front of him and he was not dreaming again. His face loses color as he utters, "Charlene?" His eyes rolls into the back of his head as he falls to the ground she gasps, "Daniel!"

Way back when…

"Charlene, you came," says a relieved, hopeful Dan as he reaches out for her pulling her closer kissing the top of her head. Holding her against him filled him with a peace of mind. Standing under an old oak tree that grew between their parent's properties, they stood there holding each other. "I've missed you," moving a strand of chestnut brown hair placing it behind her ear, "I have this blanket for us to sit on." He point to a blanket on the ground, "I've even brought another on to cover up with. It's a little chill out here." It was usually cold in Louisiana that night, but that was not going to stop the two being together. They sat there holding each other talking and laughing about what had been happening since the last time they saw each other. Everyone knew they only had eyes for each other except their own parents which was find with them. It made it easier to sneak out to see one another.

Together they watched the full moon and the stars in the night sky and enjoying the closeness they sharing at this moment. His arms holding her tight feeling the weight of his head on hers she never felt this way about anyone before. She knew she was in love him, but they never said it. She knew he loved her with the little attention to details like knowing which flowers was her favorite and leaving them on her window seal. "Daniel?" "Hmm." "I love you." He lifted his head off of hers reposition himself to look into her blue green eyes and with a smile replies, "I love you too." He kisses her forehead then places a long finger under her chin lifting it gently, "I've loved you for a very long time Charlene Thibodaux. I've never felt this way about anyone before." His hand moves to her cheek pulling her closer to him as his lips cover hers. Feeling his tongue begging for entrance she opens her month to accommodate. Her mind was foggy with lust as Daniel position himself on top of her kissing her with a passion she never felt before. Slowly he moves his mouth to her creamy smooth neck kissing it she feels him moving his right hand softly over her stomach feeling the coolness of the night air gently kissing the warm skin. Feeling his strong hand hold onto her skin as his hungry mouth found her mouth again. Moving her hands into his dark brown hair feeling his hand moving up gently touching under her breast. He felt the weight of her breast on the back of his hand feeling her soft skin made him weak as he moan while moving his hips. Feeling his growing love she knew she should stop him, but feeling his hands, his lips and hearing him moan she couldn't resist him anymore. "Charlene," hearing her name she realizes he stopped. Slowly she opens her heavy eyes looking into his brown lustful ones, "I want to make love to you Charlene. I want to be inside you, love. I want to hear you moan my name and feel your nails on my back." Lowering his head down into her shoulder kissing the skin that showed whispering, "I have protection. Please don't think I've planned this. I just wanted to be prepared, in case you felt the same way." "I've never." "You'll be my first also. You are my first in everything crush, love, but hopeful my last to make love to."

Present day…

"Thanks, Bull for bring Dan in my office." The tall bailiff stops at the door leading out the office and ask, "What happen? He messed with a married woman and the husband came for vengeance?" Smiled the bailiff. "No, Bull." "Oookay." The judge closed the door to his office as Dan laid on the green leather couch as the judge walked pass Christine and Roz to Charlene. "Hi. I'm judge Stone. You are?" "Charlene Thiboduax Breaux. I'm sorry Judge Stone. I didn't know I would cause so much trouble." She bit her lower lip with wide eyes searching for life in Daniel as he laid there. Seeing his chest rise and fall, "Judge maybe I should leave. I'm sorry I came by. I just had to Daniel something, but I…I…" "Well, it must have been important for you to come from Louisiana to talk to him. Why not call him instead?" She could see the concern on the judge's face, but she didn't want him to know her secret without telling Daniel first. "I was here with some family. I'm helping them move to New York. I thought I would stop and visit him while I was here. Maybe ask him to show them around." "I have a question," asked a peeved Roz. "Why did he faint when he seen you? It was like you were the ghost of his sleazy past." Charlene looks at the bailiff with hurtfulness in her eyes, "I don't know," with a voice so low that it was barely heard by the others in the judge's office.

Hearing a groan from the couch everyone's accusing eyes turn from Charlene to Dan. Moving to the sitting position Dan rubs the back of his head as the judge, Christine and Roz moves to his side. The judge spoke first. "How are you feeling, Dan?" "Oh, like I passed out and hit my head on the floor." Roz stood from the armrest, "So, like a normal Friday night?" Dan scoffed, "Christine, I have a boo boo will you hold me?" "Dan! No! Here," She slaps the ice pack on the back of his head, "an ice pack for you boo boo." Dan wince as the ice pack smacks him in of the head. "Dan, Do you know this woman?" The judge points to Charlene. With a confused look on his face Dan answers the judge the question, "Charlene Thibodaux, but Charlene Thibodaux died about eighteen years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a comment. I'm trying to grow as a writer. Thanks! :-)**

Dan lays his head back while keeping the ice pack on his head. "If you wanted to break up with me back then you should have just said so instead having your father tell me you died." Charlene could hear the hurt in his voice even as he tried not to show his pain. "Daniel, I don't understand? I never told him…" Dan stood up and closed the distance between them seeing the rage in his eyes scared her. Jumping as she hears the ice pack drop to the floor. "Oh really? Then why Charlene would he tell me you were dead? Huh?" Dan turns from her places his one hand on his forehead and the other on his hip as quickly as he turn he turns back, "I showed up to your house in my best suit with an engagement ring. Ready to ask you to be my wife. To share your life with me." Dan stops in front of her again as tears fills his eyes bring his hands to wipe tears that escaped with a broken voice, "I've mourn you for eighteen years. Begging to have one more night with you and here you are right in front of me." Charlene's heart ache as she watches the man she gave her heart to so long ago hurting. "Daniel, I…" "Don't call me Daniel…I haven't been him since that day." Charlene's tears broke free from her eyes flowing down her cheek as she whispers, "What do you want me to say?"

Seeing the tears roll down her cheek Dan realizes how vulnerable he was in her presents. He wanted nothing more to hold her, to comfort her and to stop the tears from flowing. Reaching for his pocket square to gently dry her tears feeling the anger melting away he pleads, "Tell me what happen? Tell me everything." Charlene looks into his pleading brown eyes, "Are you sure you want to know everything? It's not a fairy tale ending." "I think I deserve to know."

Charlene moves from the table in the judge's office rubbing her hands contemplating telling him everything even the horrible parts. "It's not an easy story to tell, Daniel. I'm not sure if I want to…tell my story in front of these strangers." Dan nods his head understanding not wanting people to know your past, but he trusted judge Stone, Christine and Roz not to be judgmental. "Their my friends Charlene." Charlene took a deep breath slowly letting it out she began to talk "I was sick throwing up everything I ate. My mom was worried she finally convince my dad to bring me to the doctor." Charlene stops leaning against the judge's desk, "When the doctor said I was pregnant my parents lost it. My father slapped me across the face. My mother called me a whore. They wanted to know the father was. They were furious saying my future was ruin. I was scared for you, Daniel. I never told them even till this day. My dad drove all night to New Orleans as I cried in the backseat, because he knew a doctor that took care of mistakes." Charlene watch as Dan's eyes looked at her with confusion and hurt, "You had an abortion?" Charlene flinches as she heard that word "abortion" understanding why some woman could do that, but she couldn't. "I couldn't go through it. I just couldn't do it. The doctor told me about a place where Catholic nuns that would help me, but I would have to give the baby up adoption." Absentmindedly Charlene reaches for her cheek, "Dad wasn't thrilled, I showed up with a black eye at the convent. They help me find a job. I worked as a waitress at Café Du Monde until I gave birth. We had twins by the way one boy and one girl." Dan listen as Charlene told her story feeling a mixture of feelings relived she was not dead. He was disappointed for her not telling her parents the truth; maybe, they would be together now instead of him being someone she used to know. He furious about the way her father treated her. "I did see your mom and dad at the farmers market, before I had the twins. I said nothing to your mother, but she just knew. She reached out touch my stomach and said, "It's for my Danny is it?" They walked me back to the convent, and asked me not to tell you. They didn't think it was a good idea to tell you about the babies, because you were almost done with law school. Your dreams were finally coming true." Dan looked down trying to wrap his head around what was being said. Feeling insulted and resentment towards his own parents for knowing and telling him nothing.

"I made connections while working at Café Du Monde. I moved in with another waitress that had older twins. We helped each other out the best we could." Feeling offended and humiliated, Dan bitterly asks, "So, you never thought about looking for me or telling me anything?" "I thought about you everyday. I was miserable without you. It was so long since I seen you, but after six months after having the twins I found you in a bar with your arms wrapped around a blonde with your lips on her neck." Hearing the venom in her voice he knew she was bitter about seeing him in a comprising position. "You moved on, so I went back to New Orleans to pull myself back together and tried to move on as well."

"Why are you here now telling me all this after eighteen years? Are you here to just to torment me?" She didn't want to torment him or make him feel guilty about anything. "No, Daniel. Our daughter decided she wanted to be a lawyer, and they both have scholarships to NYU. I've always kept tabs on you, and knowing your reputation," Charlene pulls a picture out from her wallet and hands it to Dan, "here a picture of our children." Reaching for the picture his hand touches Charlene's hand feeling that same spark he felt years ago. Sadness filled his heart as he stared at the photo of a two smiling teenagers. Time passes slowly as he studies the picture. Noticing how his son's brown hair slick back just like his with his dark brown eyes like him, but he had his mother's smile. Looking at his daughter and knowing he would have had a heart attack trying to keep the boys away from her. Long brunette hair blue green eyes like her mother, but she had a smirk on her face just like him. "We made some good looking kids." Charlene smiles, "Yeah they are. They are smart too." Wanting to know his children's names he ask, "What's their names?" "Gregory but we call him Greg. Georgia, but we call her Gigi." A small smile touches his lips as he heard his children's names. Concern grew as he wonders if they knew about him, "Do they know about me? Did you ever tell them?" She always told the twins the truth of about their father even when they asked about seeing him. "Yes, I think that's why they wanted to go to college in New York in hopes to find you." Disappointed he was the only one who did not know Dan reaches for his face rubbing his stubble. Wondering if they hated him as much as he hated himself for not knowing them. Judge Stone finally spoke, "Congratulations, Dan you're a dad." "That's great Dan you're a dad, when are you going to met them," asked a perky Christine. Dan looks up from the picture hesitating to answer. He wants to meet them to know them to connect with them, but he was not really father material. "If you like I could arrange a meeting."

Dan stood up placing the photo into his breast pocket, "I…I'm…not a dad. Obviously they have my good genetics, but that's all they have. They don't want to meet me. I'm a horrible person." Christine interrupted him spiraling out of control, "Dan, your not a horrible person. A pervert, but not a horrible person." "Christine, My own parents didn't even want me in my children's lives." "Dan, they just wanted you to have your dreams come true, like any parents would," says Roz in her own matter of fact style. "I'm going to my office." Dan walks to the door opens it then turns to Charlene gazing into her eyes wishing he could be the man she deserves he clears this throat, "Thank you, Charlene." Then walks out the door closing it behind him.

Charlene stood there looking at the door as Dan closes it behind him. Judge Stone walks to her and softly spoke to her, "Charlene, I'm sorry about what you've been through. Dan just needs a little time to process everything. Just give him a little time." She knew he was right, but it still hurt. "I know. Look here, Charlene hands him a card, "Please give this to him. That's the hotel I'm staying at with the room number, so he could call me when he's ready." The judge reaches for the card giving her a small smile, "Sure, I'll give it to him."

Dan sat at his desk trying to process everything he just learned staring at his children in a photo. Wondering why he felt connect to them even though they never met. Should he meet them? He could help them while they were in New York. He thoughts race as he went round and round with should he or shouldn't he. His stomach turn as his anxiety was getting the best of him almost not hearing Judge Stone knocking on the door. "Come in." "Dan?" "Yeah Harry." "How are you feeling?" "Oh you know fab-u-lous." Dan rolls his eyes, "How you think I feel, Harry? My own parents told her not to tell me. It's been eighteen years and nothing until now. What if they would have never came to New York? Would I have known or still be in the dark?" "Well, it's not their fault. Don't blame the kids, Dan." He leans back into his chair thinking about what his friend just said. He was right it wasn't their fault. "I really did love Charlene you know." If he had known he would have married her. He would have his family together instead sitting his office sulking. "I see that. Here give Charlene a call talk to her." He looks at the card he was handed. He knew where this hotel was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please leave a commit.**_

Charlene walks out of the courthouse hails a taxi deciding at that moment not to call her children, but instead to buy a bottle of wine and take a nice hot bubble bath. How could her father be so mean hearted to tell Daniel she was dead? The father daughter bond was destroyed for so long not seeing him or inviting him to her home for holidays since that day he left her at the convent with a black eye. Her mother found her when Gigi and Greg turned four. She had asked for forgiveness. Charlene only gave forgiveness after months of letting the encounter affect her daily life, and it was also Tex that helped her see clearly. Tex, how he helped her feel like a woman instead of a girl that made a mistake that would never be forgiven. She married him in the fall in a little ceremony with just his family there. They met at Café Du Monde when she mistaken him for Daniel not long after she had given birth. Looking at all the wine choices on the menu at the hotel bar thinking over her life. Smiling thinking about Tex and how he said he wished he was this Daniel just so he would know her. Promising her even though he was older than her if given the chance he could prove his love. She loved her husband and up until he died almost two years ago he proved his love to her daily, but she would always cared deeply for Daniel. He gave her her children and she never regretted having her children. She finally picks a bottle pays it and walks to the elevator wondering if Daniel could forgive her keeping this secret from him.

Staring at the hotel door thinking it was a mistake for coming Dan stood there hesitating as he contemplates of his next move. She looked good tonight thoughts of getting her out her dress were temping. "But that's not why you're here." He turns from the door to make an escape for the elevator down the hall. Thinking calling would be better than seeing her again and acting on his desire instead of discussing the issue at hand. He knew what he wanted to do to her. He presses the down arrow waiting for the elevator doors to open. Hearing the elevator make it's noisy stop he looks at Charlene's hotel door one last time. Remembering all the times he pled with the fates to bring her back to him, and how he would be a good man just for her. She was here in that room, and he was too scared to knock. Scared he couldn't live up to his promises of being a good man. Guilt built up from the pit of his stomach thinking about how he impregnated her causing her to miss out on her own hopes and dreams while he slept he way through the alphabet.

The elevator doors slid open turning from staring at the hotel door Dan came face to face with Charlene. "Daniel?" "Charlene, I was. You're here," a smile was on his face, but on the inside felt like running. Charlene stares at Dan as the doors starts to slid close. She lifts the bottle of wine to prevent the door from closing. Moving to stand next to him, "Nice choice in wine," Dan says with a small laugh. He adjusts his tie, clears his throat "Listen could we talk?" She nods her head. He follows Charlene to her room his eyes watching every step she took knowing he should look elsewhere.

Now inside the room he looks around as she excuses herself to seek refuge in the bathroom. Looking around the large hotel room he notices the king size bed with two night stands on each side of the bed with a simple lamp on each one. The alarm clock reminds him it's only been a few hours since he found out the woman he loved is alive, and he's a father. Turning around to see a small round table with a bottle of wine on it with two padded chairs up against the wall. Seeing the small black fridge he investigates to see if there is any more alcohol in it closing it when he sees there is nothing inside. Hearing the door to the bathroom open Dan sits at the table.

She looks around the elegant bathroom as she sat on the toilet remembering all the conversations they ever had, the love they shared and that feeling of first love. Telling Tex she was not ready to find Daniel to tell him the truth, but the truth was she was still in love with him even when she hadn't seen Daniel in many years. She was afraid to find him, because she knew what she would do with him even though she was married to a wonderful man. Here she is a widow, and alone with Daniel in her hotel room wondering if he knew how she felt and if he maybe he felt the same way. She looks into the mirror one last time reaching for two plastic cups sitting on the counter taking a deep breath then finally opens the door.

Charlene opens the door to the bathroom bringing two plastic cups for the wine. Seeing her with the cups Dan reaches for the wine to open it. Breaking the silence as he pours the wine into the cups, "Look I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I hope you can forgive me?" "I…I thought I would be the one apologizing tonight." Blaming herself for waiting so long to tell him about his children. Thinking about all the fights she had with her teenagers just because they wanted to know him, but her fear of seeing him again was too great. "You shouldn't feel bad. I'm the one that should feel bad, and I do. I should have told you sooner then this."

While drinking the first cup of wine they just stared at each other. Dan was the first to speak as he talked about his life in New York. Dan wanted to tell her how he felt when he found out she was dead, but could not work up the courage to do so. He always kept people at a distance when it came to his true feelings. Being "Dan the man" was easier than being Daniel; however, as the bottle of wine slowly empties giving him courage to open up. "I was devastated when your father said you where dead." He told her how he stop caring about finding someone to share his life with just looked for someone to warm his bed only. "Believe me when I say I only thought of you." Charlene stares at Dan noticing how his words were affecting her. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted him. She knew of his reputation. She knew how he was now, but that didn't change the fact they had a past a past that never really played out. "You really showed up at my house?" Dan told her how he worked hard writing papers for other college students, worked on campus, finding odd jobs on the weekends even the poker game he played to get enough money to buy the ring. He told her about the research he did knowing with her good grades she could apply for scholarships, and with them getting married they could get a government assistance with paying tuition. "I even had a perfect house picked out for us to live in while you finish your teaching degree."

She sat there listening to all his plans wondering how her life would be different if she would have just told her father the truth. "What happened to you Charlene? You know…after you seen me that night?" She was devastated seeing him with another woman in his arms. "I went back to home and worked. I was a mess really then one day while at work I thought I seen you. It was the back of a stranger's head, but I swore it was you…same build, same color hair, even had the same haircut." Charlene took a sip from her cup, "Well, it wasn't you, but the man's name was Tex. We talked for a while, but I wasn't interested in him. While at home the next day I looked into our children's eyes and realized something. It was time to get myself together, and to stop crying over us. Tex showed up almost everyday and sat only in my section. After six months of asking me out on a date I finally said yes. Fours years later we married." Anger fills Dan as he hears about her being married to someone else, while he was a shell of a man thinking she was dead. Dan fumed, "Does your husband know you invite old lovers into you hotel room?" Charlene stammers, "He died. It's been almost two years now." Feeling like an ass Dan begs for forgiveness, "I'm Sorry. Continue…please." She stares at him for a minute then tells about her married life and the death of her husband from a massive heart attack. He is relieved to know she was free; however, marriage never stopped him before. Why did he act like such a fool? They continue to talk about the past about family, friends, and they community they lived in together.

Grabbing the empty bottle of wine and two empty cups to throw away in the trash Charlene ask, "You had it all planed out didn't you? How did you know I would say yes to all that?" A devilish smile spreads across his face. "The same way I know you want me now. You've been undressing me with your eyes all night. I can't blame you I look good in this suit." Grabbing his coat opening it while spending around to show her again how good he looked. Moving closer to her feeling his need for her grow. "I've been undressing you with my eyes too. Which you can't blame me for that, with your spectacular black dress you have on with sexy high heels and those tantalizing bedroom eyes you have." Feeling his arms around her staring into his deep brown eyes she knew she want this. When his lips finally touched hers she pulls him closer by his lapels as she melts into him. "Daniel…" "I want you Charlene say you want me. Say you want this as much as I do." His lips cover hers again moving her slowly to the bed. "Please let me undress you," moving his mouth to her neck "I need to feel you." Charlene felt him slowly unzipping her dress feeling his strong hand gently touch her skin. As her dress fell to the floor she hears a moan from Dan as she stood there in her bra and panties still wearing her high heels. Hearing his deep sensual voice, "Beautiful." Feeling his hands ghosting over her skin as he pleads, "please lay on the bed." She does as he asks watching as he removes his clothes feeling every nerve ending come alive as his eyes rake over her skin. Standing in front of her only in his boxers biting his bottom lip thinking she's perfect he moves on top of her. Feeling the pressure of his body on top of hers she places her hands in he's hair as she pulls him in for deep pleasurable kiss. Breaking the kiss she feels his lips moving down her neck his hands reaching to unhook the barrier between his mouth and her breast. Moaning as he plays with her breast she feels his member rubbing against her. He reaches down to remove the last barrier leaving her high heels on. Moving up her body again kissing her soft creamy skin until he reaches her ear he whispers, "I'm going to make moan my name." Losing herself feeling him fill her completely she moans his name. Watching her face as he moves slowly filling her enjoying having her under him hearing her moan his name again and again. This is where he wanted to be with her in this bed always. Time past as they made a connection feeling the passion they once had so long ago. Feeling her high heels dig into his hips hearing the moaning along with scratches felt down his back along with the sweet friction Dan finds his release.

Laying in the bed next to Charlene he couldn't help but think about how he normally would have been half way to his apartment by now, but all he could do was hold her watching her sleep brought him peace he hadn't felt in years. Fears slowly creep in covering him like an old blanket causing doubt in himself of being a good man. Could he stop his womanizing ways? Feeling Charlene pull herself closer to him nuzzling his neck feeling her place a small kiss he felt the fear melt away.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to the phone ringing next to the bed Charlene untangles herself from Dan climbing over him to answer the phone, "Hello."

"Good morning sleepy head!" Yells both her children at the same time into the phone."

"Good morning you two. What are your plans for the day? I was thinking we could eat dinner together or is that a big 'no no' for college students to be seen out with their mom?"

"Oh mom! There was just a party last night we wanted to go to without our mother being there," complains Greg.

"No…it's okay. You broke your poor mother's heart," quipped Charlene.

"Nice one, mom," giggles Gigi.

"Thank you. I thought so myself. You know I have to practice giving you two guilt trips. How about I drive by the dorm room and honk a couple of times then speed off. That way you know it's me, and I'll pick y'all up on the corner, and take you out to dinner around 7:00?" Hearing her children laugh at her ridiculous idea made her smile. She was going to miss her babies so much, miss the way they joked, miss the way they helped her around the house and miss the way they shared each others everyday lives.

"Mom, just take us out to lunch today. We have another party tonight before the classes start on Thursday," informed Gigi. "By the way are you really going to stay all this week," inquired Greg.

"Alright lunch it is, and yes I'm staying here all week. I want to see the sights as well and make sure my babies are okay on their first week of college," admitted Charlene.

Dan listens to the one-sided conversation feeling envious of the relationship Charlene had with their children, and feeling guilty because of his lack of one. Could he be a good father? He never wanted to be a parent after witnessing the disappointment in the eyes of parents when they would come into the courtroom when Jr. did the wrong thing and was caught, or worse when grieving parents just identified the deceased body of their child down in the morgue. Hearing Charlene say her goodbyes to Greg and Gigi pulls Dan out of his thoughts. Feeling her move over him to hang up the phone, he knew he had to make a decision and quick. Should he meet them or shouldn't he? The fear of not being what they expected weighs heavily on his conscious.

"Sorry for climbing over you to answer the phone. I was excited. I knew it was them." Charlene smiled, but Dan could see the sadness in her eyes. She wants to invite him to the lunch, but fears it would scare him off. She could handle the disappointment if Daniel does not want to be in her life; however, her children where a completely different story. She wants him to meet them. To love them as she does…unconditionally, but her fear tells her differently. His life is much different than the fairy tale life he wanted with her. She knows his reality now with woman, but she also knew him before…before her father told him she was dead. Before he became a scoundrel. Before that wonderful magical night they shared so long ago that gave her her two beautiful children.

"I'm going to take a shower, and get ready to bring them to lunch."

"Yeah…Yeah okay. I'm need to get going anyway…unless you feel like you need help in the shower." Charlene stops putting on her bathrobe staring at Dan not sure she heard him correctly and asks, "What?" Dan kneels on the bed moving closer to Charlene with a deep sultry voice, "I could help you shower?" While staring into her eyes he slowly moves the bathrobe exposing her shoulder, "I'm very good washing backsides. Plus you could think of it as conserving water if we shower together." He leans in placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Conserve water?" Moving his lips to her neck. "Hmm…yes the environment is important."

The trail of kisses he left on her body was working on her, but she wanted more then he was saying. "Tell me what you really want Daniel." Feeling heat rise in his body just hearing her call him Daniel. "I want you again…to touch you…to look into your eyes while touching you." His lips consumes hers pulling her closer not knowing if they would ever make it to the shower. She felt overwhelmed by his words and if he continued talking they would not have the pleasure in the shower as he insinuated. He feels her pulling away from the kiss placing her head on his shoulder hearing her breath heavily, "Alright; however, I expect an excellent washing from you." Charlene turns from Dan walking to the bathroom. Watching her walk away from him as she let her bathrobe fall to the ground his mouth drops, then he shoots out of the bed almost tripping over himself to get to the bathroom.

~xxxx~

"Gigi, are you sure we are going about this the right way? I mean mom is going to be upset about us lying to her," protested Greg.

Gigi stopped walking turns to him while rolling her eyes, "Look Greg. If you want to have an argument yet again with mom about meeting our real father then go right ahead. Be my guest. We have all the information we need. We know his name, where he works, and what time he works. All we have to do is go sit in the back of the court and watch him. He'll never know and neither will mom if you keep your big mouth shut," snaps Gigi. She was annoyed with her brother. Knowing it would start another argument with her mother or even upset her about wanting to met her biological father so badly. She just wanted to see the man to see what he looks like and hear his voice. Gigi did not expect much no Sunday dinners or vacations together just to look at him…see him with her own eyes. She always wondered who look more like Dan her or Greg, or which one's attitude was like Dan.

Greg remembers the last big argument and not wanting a repeat of that, but he did not like lying to his mother. He wanted to at least look at this man maybe even talk to him. He always wondered what he is like, but hearing some of the stories about his real father concerns him. Was he really a womanizer, a cheat, and a gold digger? He remembered how hard it was for his mother before she met Tex working odd hours, being tired and always broke. "Okay…Okay, you're right. Let's go get ready for mom."

~xxxxx~

The bathroom is consumed with the steam from the shower as beads of water slowly rolls down the glass shower door. Dan smoothly runs his soapy hands over Charlene's breast and stomach as she leans her back closer to Dan's chest as his hands wash away her feelings of being inadequate compared to his sexual experiences. Dan reaches down lifting her leg placing her foot upon the corner seat.

Feeling her back starts to cool off without him keeping her warm she glances back to see him sopping up his hands while his eyes loving caress her body sends a shiver of desire down her body. He moves closer to her placing his hands upon her thighs moving his body and hands all the way down to her ankles. She feels him place his lips upon her left bottom cheek as he starts to gently nibble; knowing it would leave a small bruise on her as if marking her as his made her feel wanted…needed by Dan. Simultaneously, his hands move up from her ankles to her thighs teasingly as his finger tips grazes where she so desperately wants to be touch she lets out a soft moan. Hearing Charlene's soft moan his desire to be inside her overwhelms him. He stood up pulling Charlene closer to him, then slides himself inside her from behind as he reaches around to rub her sensitive bulb of nerves he lets out a sigh of pleasure feeling her velvety insides already clenching him drawing him deeper into his desire. Dan watches Charlene's eyes as they both come down from their joined orgasm. After the long shower shared together enjoying the hot water cascading down their soapy bodies as hungry hands gliding over sensitive spots realizing he didn't want to leave this place or this moment in time. This moment in time where he didn't have to talk about his past or explain his insensitivities to the opposite sex to Charlene or admit his shame of his behavior either.

Drying off after the shower Dan's self-doubt surrounded him like a nice expensive business suit. He knew he was still in love with her, but could she love him after all he's done? All the women he tricked or cheated. Avoidance always worked in the past along with humor, "I believe this is the softest towel I have ever used in my life," committed Dan. Charlene giggles and smiles as she covers herself with a bathrobe. "Listen, Daniel. I want to invite you to come eat with…us for lunch. But only if you feel ready." He was waiting for her to say something about meeting his children. He wants to meet his children; however, the fear of seeing the disappointment in their eyes worried him more. Reading his body language and facial expression she knew he was reluctant. "I…I have to go home to prepare for work tonight." She didn't want to push him to get to know his children, but she felt they both deserve to meet their real father.

"Sure. I…uh understand," stammers Charlene. Dan finishes putting on his cloths, and then reaches for his coat, "How about you come tonight by the courthouse, and eat lunch with me." Walking over to Charlene pulling her into his arms, "I'll show you my office and then I'll show you all good hiding spots around the building to make out in." "Daniel, you're impossible," giggles Charlene. Gently kissing her neck, "So, that's a yes then?" "I'll try. I have some other business to take care of while I'm in New York."

Pulling away Dan searching her eyes confused about her commit about other business she had to tend too. He wanted to ask her, but fear her answer would be upsetting he opt for being calm and collect, "Yeah…Yeah sure. When you're finish with your business come by," with a smile that didn't touch his eyes he left the hotel room. Standing next to the hotel door hesitating on making his next move. He hears the phone ring in the room from the hallway. Knowing it was not right he pressed his ear against the door to listen to the one sided conversation.

"Hello? No, we cannot meet for lunch today. Yes, I still want to meet. Is 3 o'clock this afternoon okay? We still have quite a lot to talk about. Yeah. Okay. We could meet at my hotel. Sure if that makes things easier it's okay with me. Goodbye."

Jealousy rises in Dan as he hears Charlene talk to the other person on the phone agreeing to meet with that person instead of him and meeting that person at her hotel made him felt hollow. Knowing he shouldn't feel jealous about her making plans with someone else considering his womanizing past didn't make him feel any better. She was a good woman. A smart, kind, and funny woman not his usual fling. His typical date lack substance, communication or understanding of big words or his date would be a married woman deciding to try someone else out in the bedroom instead of their husbands giving him just physical pleasure and nothing meaningful in return. He was confident and confortable in his lifestyle even enjoyed being the other man until Charlene made her presents known. Feeling inadequate he slowly walks to the elevator thinking about how different his life could have been if he only knew the truth. That very thought plagues him as he made his way to his apartment alone. Could he have been a good husband…father?

~xxxx~

"Mom, what are you going to do now that Gigi and I are in college and not at home?" Taking a sip from her wine glass, "I'll think of something to keep me busy. The real question is are you two ready for your first week of classes?" The two college students sat there with their mother discussing plans and ideas they want to accomplish in the first semester at NYC. Deciding it would benefit them both to stay in the dorms the first year of college then maybe finding an apartment the second year. Listening to their plans reminded her of how Daniel had plans for her and him. The small broken family finally said their goodbyes. Charlene watches the cab drive off with her babies a tear threats to escape. Wiping her eye carefully with a tissue trying not to smear her eye makeup she starts to walk towards her next destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan hears a soft knock on his office door hoping it was Charlene he calls out, "Come in."

Harry sees the disappointment in the Assistant District Attorney's eyes as he walks through the door. "Hey, Dan. How did it go last night with Charlene," inquires Harry as he stops in front of Dan's desk. "Harry, I…" Dan looks down at his file in his hands not ready to talk about his private life, "have to get ready for court soon." Dan knew Harry only wants to help him, but sharing his feelings was not one of his strong suits. He didn't want to share with Harry the fact he knew she was out with someone else and how that made him jealous. He had no right to be jealous no right at all.

"Right," Harry starts to slowly walk to the door and hesitates.

"Is there anything else Judge Stone?"

Harry stood there watching his friend in pain, "No." Harry turns back to look at Dan, "Dan."

"Yeah."

"I'm here if you need to talk to anyone." Dan nods his head looking up from his file, "Yeah. Thanks."

Dan sat at his desk kicking himself for not asking about making whatever he and Charlene had more exclusive. His thoughts went from being jealousy to being defensive. If she was out with someone else he could do it too. He could find another woman tonight if he wants. He didn't have to sit at his desk wondering what she was doing, if she was having sex with someone else, or if she was thinking of him. He could find someone to have sex with in the broom closet, and no one would know about it. Dan slams the file on his desk leans back into his chair letting out a puff of air his hands reach up to rub his eyes thinking he was an idiot. He didn't want anyone else he wanted her, and he wanted her to want him back.

~xxx~

Court goes on as any other day, but the atmosphere was completely different. Christen approaches the bench with concern in her eyes, "Sir, is Dan ok?"

Mac, Roz, and Bull approach the bench to add to the conversation. "Yeah, sir not one filthy comment the whole night not even one look at all the barely dressed women of the night," comments Mac.

"Our professional pervert is not being perverted tonight," states Roz.

"Yeah, he looks kinda sickly too," observes Bull.

The gang glances at Dan while he sat at his desk staring past the file in his hands. "Look guys he had a bomb shell dropped on him last night. It's going to take him awhile to adjust to the news of being a father of twins, and having someone he loved back in his life after believing she was dead. We should show him some compassion, and we should be there for him when he needs us," advised Harry. "You're right, sir," stated Christen.

Dan stares at the file in his hands but all words blend together. She was out with someone else right now, and he was stuck at work. He felt foolish. Foolish for feeling jealous about her being out with someone else not even knowing if it was a man or woman. He slowly lifts his head as he stares off with one eyebrow up thinking dirty thoughts about Charlene being out with a woman. Shaking his head looking back to the file in his hand mentally kicking himself for thinking about her like that. It didn't matter who she was with…she wasn't with him.

"When you finish pretending you're reading that file we'll be in the cafeteria. Come join us," suggested Roz. Dan hears Roz's voice, but didn't understand a word coming out of her mouth. "What," asks a confused Dan. "Cafeteria…lunch…come join us," repeats Roz. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute." He hears Roz leave. He places his head on the hard cold wooden desk thinking. How many times he lead women on having them believe they had more then what they actually had just to sleep with them and move on without a second thought. Could Charlene being doing the same to him? Is he finally getting what he knew he deserved? Dan hears the door open moments after Roz left thinking it was Harry or one of the gang he yells, "I'm fine!"

"Sorry, sir we didn't mean to bother you."

Hearing a voice he did not recognize Dan turns to face the intruders that interrupted his sulking; however, he was not prepared to come face to face with his children. Dan bolted out his chair adjusting his suit and tie, "Yes, can I help you?" Wanting to kick himself for saying, "Yes, can I help you," he could never take those words back. It will always be, "I'm fine" and "Yes, can I help you." There was his proof he would be an awful father.

"We are looking for Da…" Gigi elbowed her brother then interrupts him, "We're looking for Judge Stone's courtroom. We heard he was entraining judge. You see sir we are majoring in law at NYU" A small grin crosses his face as he thinks that she is like him. Greg resembles him, but she was all him in the attitude department. "Well, you are in the right courtroom, but everyone is out to lunch at this moment in time. My name is Dan Fielding. Would you like to ask me any questions?" The two teenagers look at one another, but Gigi spoke first, "What do you do, Mr. Fielding?"

"I'm glad you ask. I'm the assistant district attorney. I represent the people of New York. Would you two like to join me in the cafeteria? We could talk more about the courtroom procedures."

Greg was eager to talk to his real father a get to know him better even under the false pretenses of him majoring in law at NYU. He couldn't help but compare himself to this man. Greg notices how tall he is, how his suit was well tailored, and not a single hair on his head was not out of place. He looks very professional. He glances at his sister then answers for the both of them, "Sure, Mr. Fielding."

Smiling from ear to ear walking with his grown children into the cafeteria he couldn't help but watch what food they picked up to place on their trays. Burgers and fries with a chocolate cake for desert. After paying for the food and finding a table for them to sit at Dan notices his colleagues watching him from their table. Seeing Christine watching with a goofy expression on her face he knew he needed to intervene before they ruined his first visit with his children. "Would you two excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," answers Gigi. She couldn't help noticing his mannerisms as he talked and ate his meal. It was the small things he would do like adding just muster to his hamburger bun, but would dip the burger into his ketchup like she would do. She wonders if that was genetics or just a coincidence. She watches as he walks away from the table and realizes that was exactly how Greg walks when he is determine to prove a point to someone. When she notices him looking back and smiles at her she turns to gaze to the food in front of her.

Dan quickly walks to the table with Harry, Mac, Christine, Roz and Bull, "Listen." He looks back at his children smiles and waves. "They don't know that I know who they are. And Christine stop staring at us like that it's creepy."

"But Dan!"

"SHHH! I don't want them to hear you."

Changing her volume she replies, "Dan, I'm excited for you. You get to eat with your children…and this is the first time you met them. I'm sorry I'm tearing up." She reaches for a napkin to dry her tears.

"It's great Dan. I'm happy for you," comments Roz.

"Thanks, Roz. I think they are going to stay, and watch me in the courtroom."

"That's nice, Dan. Anything I can help with," ask Judge Stone.

"Yes, Sir. Please don't do any magic tricks in the courtroom."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sir. Now please excuse me. I'm going to visit with my…children." Smiling while saying children Dan walks away.

Sitting at the table the topic was about trials and strangest cases he had then the conversation turns to more personal topics like favorite color, sports, hobbies, if he had a family with wife and/or kids. Dan kept his answers PG, but nothing could wipe the smile off of his face. He couldn't help but notice some of their mannerisms are like his, and some mannerisms are like Charlene. He felt himself falling in love with his children. Wanting to get to know them better, because the hour and a half lunch was not long enough he wanted more time with them, "Listen, after court stick around I would like to talk some more with you two."

Again Greg and Gigi glance at one another, but Gigi answers, "Okay."

"Yeah, okay," replies Greg.

Feeling hopeful Dan rejoices, "Great. I have more crazy stories to share about some of strange things that happen around here." Dan notices Bull walking towards him, "Speaking of strange things. Hi Bull."

"Court in five minutes, Dan." Bull turns towards Greg and Gigi, "Hello…children." Looking confused Gigi stammers, "Hhhello." Greg nods his head to Bull and Bull walks away. "That is one tall man. I bet no one acts up with him in court," laughs Greg. "You'll be surprise," replies Dan dryly.

Standing up Dan starts making his way to the courtroom, a tall blonde with a skintight blue dress walks up and slaps Dan in the face. "Dan Fielding! You're sum! We had a date last night, and you didn't show up. I had to clean out my tub by myself. All that Jell-O gone to waste!" Rubbing his cheek as the familiar sting tingles realizing he forgot about his date with Candy he try to cover his tracks. "Candy, sweet heart. I'm sorry. I forgot to call and cancel. I had a lot to take care of last night. Something very important came up." Dan grabs her by the shoulders and walks her away from his children using his powers of persuasion, "Listen. I'll call you when I'm available again, and I'll pay for the Jell-O next time. Okay?" "Okay, Danny. Don't keep me waiting long." "I won't." The blonde walks away swaying her hips. Greg walks up staring at the blonde along with Dan, "Wow, Mr. Fielding something must have been really important to pass her up." Remembering last night in the hotel room with Charlene and their shared shower this morning Dan smiled, "Yes, something very important did happened."

~xxx~

Sitting alone at the cafeteria table while Dan made his way to the courtroom Greg asks, "Gigi, why do you think he wants to spend time with two teenagers he doesn't even know after court?" Gigi glances at her brother while using her fork to cut a piece of chocolate cake to eat, "I don't know, Greg. Why?" Greg stares at his sister knowingly, "He's a womanizer, Gigi, and you are a pretty girl." Gigi looks at her brother in disgust, "That's really gross!" Gigi places her fork down with a piece of cake onto her plate and pushes it away. "I lost my appetite." Smiling Greg reaches for the plate with the chocolate cake on it, "I'll eat this for you then." Rolling her eyes, "Sometimes, I hate you."

~xxx~

After finishing court and spending a little more time with the twins Dan decides to see go to Charlene's hotel room to talk about Gigi and Greg. Dan knew he should have called before showing up at the hotel room, but he couldn't wait to talk to Charlene. Spending time with them he forgot about being jealous about Charlene not showing up for lunch or about her meeting with someone else instead of him. He wanted to tell her how amazing their children are, and how she did a great job raising the two of them. Raising his hand to knock on the door of the hotel room he heard someone's voice inside the room, "Yes, I think it's important we look at this," says a male voice. Hearing a man's voice Dan places his ear on the door. "We've tried it your way. It's just too big. Even with lube it won't fit in the female parts," states Charlene Dan pulls his ear away for the door shocked and confused about what he just heard. What were they talking about? Large male and small female parts it almost sounds like Charlene and the man were talking about sex. He left the hotel hurt and bitter not only about being stood up for lunch, but Charlene having another man inside her hotel room talking about lube, large male and small female parts he heads back to his lonely apartment to sulk.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've updated chapters 4 and 5 to add to the plot, and hopefully made my story easier to follow.**

Dan rushes into the cafeteria to quickly grab a cup of coffee before heading back to his office to isolate himself from his inquisitive friends. Still feeling rejected by Charlene, and not ready to deal with the barrage of questions he knew he would receive from his friends. He still had some hope that just maybe his children would come by the courthouse again. That very thought kept him from calling in sick to work. He never really thought of himself as a father placing their needs before his own, but there he stood pouring his coffee into a cup wondering if they ate or if they wear wearing warm clothes in this cold weather. As he stirs in his sugar and creamer he wonders what happen to Charlene with another man in her hotel room. Is he not enough for her, already? Did she not care for him as he did for her? Would he ever be loved or will he be the eternal bachelor never to find the love he so desperately wanted. It was always easier to believe he could never find a love like he had with Charlene so long ago, and that very belief of never finding someone like her made it easier to explain his devious behavior towards women to himself. Taking his first sip of his coffee warms him as his thoughts went down a path he did not traveled. How would his life turn out if he only knew the truth about Charlene being alive and pregnant with his children? His life would have been different no one nightstands, running from jealous husbands, or lonely nights in his apartment with just his lonely thoughts.

"Hey, Dan! Look who came for a visit," shouts Bull excitedly. Hearing his name being yelled across the small dingy cafeteria broke him out of his self-loathing thoughts. Dan looks over to sees his parents along with Charlene's parents sitting at a table with his supposed friends. At first, confused at the sight in front of him as feels resentment towards his parents thinking about how they kept him in the dark about Charlene and the twins. As he starts to breath faster, he felt a spark of blind rage filling him at an alarming rate.

"I don't know these people. People that lie or keep the truth from me," proclaims Dan.

Confusion was written on Dan's father's face as he asks, "Wait, Danny boy what are you talking about?"

Dan makes a face of disgust, "Charlene…Greg…Gigi. Not one peep out of you two about them. Not one word!"

Realization slowly reaches Dan's father's eyes as he nods his head understanding his son's anger. Dan felt the urge to be alone to sulk, "I'd rather be alone in my office than stay in this cafeteria with you…any of you," he scoffs. Judge Stone stood up, "Dan!" Turning to see his friend's eyes staring at him in disapproval. Feeling betrayed by everyone including the Harry. The only friend he thought understood him Dan objects, "Don't "Dan" me Harry!"

Dan's father stood up from the table placing a hand on the Judge's shoulder, "Judge, the boy is right we did keep his children a secret from him." Judge Stone stood closer to Dan staring into his eyes.

"Why don't we go into my office and discuss this," says Judge Stone sternly. Dan huffs shanking his head, "Do I have a choice in the mater?" Dan knew the Judge well enough to know he would be force into his office being trap inside with people that deceived and deprived him of the knowledge of Charlene being alive and his twins. "I'm afraid not, Dan," stated Judge Stone. Dan wore his bitterness as if it was well-tailored suit although fearing he would have another out burst causing him to be place in jail for contempt of court he decides follow the Judge to his office.

Inside the Judge Stone's office stood Dan's parents, Charlene's parents, Judge Stone, Bull, Roz, and Christen. Rage still floods Dan's senses, "Nothing! Not one time did you tell me anything? And you!" Dan points to Charlene's father, Darrell. "How could you tell me she was dead? It crushed me. It changed me." Darrell stares down Dan with a look of annoyance, "She was dead to me. All her dreams crushed, because you couldn't keep it in your pants. I should bet the tar out of you."

Dan looks at him with disgust remembering how Charlene said she arrived at the Covent with a black eye, "Sure hit me like you hit her? You wanted her to have an abortion? Have you met those two beautiful smart kids?" Dan knew he was only a father for two days only spending a few hours getting to know them, but he couldn't understand how this man could do what he did to his own child…to Charlene. Darrell raised her been with her since the day she was born kissing her ouches and tucking her in her bed at night. It was something he would never have the opportunity do for his own children.

"You mean the two basters?" Dan went blind with rage landing a punch on Darrell's face. Dan grabs his hand rubbing it as Darrell recovers he tried to lay a punch on Dan; however, he was not fast enough. Bull catches his fist. "I don't think so," comments Bull. Seizing the moment as Bull held tightly to Darrell's hand Dan confesses, "I was in love with her. I saved every last dime I made and hustled to buy an engagement ring. I was there that day to propose to her. The day you told me she was dead."

Dan leans on the desk looking at the floor feeling vulnerable and defeated when they all heard a knock on the door. Bull releases Darrell's hand to answer the door, "We're busy come back later Charlene and kids." Shocked but excited to know she was here along with his twins Dan moves from the desk to prevent Bull from shutting the door, but Judge Stone beat him to it.

"Bull!" Judge Stone rushes to the door, "Come on in gang." Charlene inspects the room noticing all the occupants, "Mom? Darrell? What are you two doing here? Darrell, what happened to your face?"

Charlene's mother spoke, "I wanted to come here to help you. I knew you were upset about leaving the children here at college. Then your father upset Danny then Danny punched your father in the face." A little confuse about what was going on, but mostly disappointed not being able see Dan punch her father she turns her attention to Dan, "Daniel?" He glances at her knowing he should feel ashamed for losing his temper and punching her father, but looking into her eyes now he would do it all over again just for her. Dan nods his head letting her know he did punch him.

Darrell steps closer to Charlene furious pointing an accusing thumb at Dan, "You protected this scum? This is the scum that ruined your life and robbed you of a future! No college degree…" Darrell stops when he hears Greg and Gigi giggling. Turning his attack to the giggling teenagers, "It's not a laughing matter."

With a smirk on her face Gigi nudges her mom's arm then asks, "Mom, you never told them?"

Charlene looks at her daughter as she sighs, "No, I've never told them."

"Tell us what dear," inquired her mother.

"I have a college degree. In fact I've taught at a university for a while."

A unison, "What?"

"While at the convent I took my GED passing it on the first try with a high score the nuns convinced me to take my ACTs and SATs. I made the highest scores in the state. With my high-test scores and good grades, I had colleges fight over me offering me scholarships. So, I decided on one and now have a degree, a masters, and a PHD." Dan stares at Charlene shocked. Feeling prided knowing she accomplished so much without him, but disappointment slowly creep in knowing he was defiantly not good enough for her.

The room fell silent, Darrell stepped up to Charlene again asking condescendingly, "So, you accomplished all that alone or did big daddy money bags pay for it all?" Anger rose from the pit of her stomach as she snaps at her father, "I did. I found funding for my degree to become an engineer, and I paid for my master and PHD in mathematics." Charlene glares at her father, "Big daddy money bags only gave me what you refused to give me…support. He asked many times to help pay for my education and I refused every single time."

Dan interrupts, "Ummm…Big daddy money bags?"

Charlene glances at Dan feeling the anger subside a little, "His family owns the larges oil rigs in Texas and Louisiana."

Dan gasps, "REALLY?!" Charlene grins at Dan outburst.

Judge Stone interrupts, "I have two questions. First why are you, and Dan's parents here at the court house?" "I can answer that one Judge," replies Dan's mother. "You see big daddy and I know how hard it was for us when Danny boy left us, so we thought we would help support Charlene when she had to leave her babies here in New York. We asked the Thibodaux's to join us. While we were here so close we wanted to see our boy. "

"And I agreed to come in hopes to help repair a broken relationship with my daughter," replies Charlene's mother with tears forming in her eyes. Darrell huffs out of anger, "I came because I was not letting my wife come here alone."

Judge Stone nods his head as he listens to their explanations. "Oh, I see. Well, my second question is…" he turns to Charlene with a grin on his face, "are you sure you still want Dan, an assistant district attorney and not a Judge instead?" Charlene chuckles at the shocked confused face Dan made at the Judge.

"I am here for my children and Daniel; however, they are not my only reason I'm here." She didn't want to talk about a job offer before she could talk to Dan, Gigi and Greg first. She knew she would have to explain herself later about staying in New York for longer then anyone expected. "A job was recently offered to me here. I was recruited help out with some drainage issues New York is currently having. While here I figured I could look up some old patents that could be useful for other projects I'm currently assisting on."

Dan stood there in the Judge's office staring at Charlene. Listening to her talk about her plans of staying in New York longer both excites him but also made him nervous at the same time. He needed to know who was at her hotel last night. Who was the man that had her attention talking about male and female parts? Nervously Dan ask, "Last night I went to your hotel. I heard you talking with another man…was that a meeting about the job?" Dan held his breath as he waits for her reply. Charlene looking confuse about Dan's question, "Umm…yes. You went to my hotel last night? Why?" Something moving in the background caught his eye, looking over Charlene's shoulder he could see Gigi shaking her head and mouthing the word "no." Realizing at that moment Gigi and Greg did not want him to mention their meeting last night Dan replies, "I was going to ask you about setting up a meeting with the children." Noticing Gigi and Greg sigh with relief Dan felt he help dodge an epic altercation between mother, son, daughter and himself feeling proud of himself he grins.

"But Dan you met them last night and ate dinner with them too. Then after court you and the kids talked for an hour," Bull says confusingly.

Dan starts to laugh nervously, "You see Charlene…it's a funny story really."

"Yeah, mom funny story," jests Gigi.

"I'm still laughing about it, mom," quips Greg.

Charlene raises her hand to stop them. "So, tonight was not the first time you have been to the courtroom?" Gigi and Greg lower their heads, "No, ma'am." "I see." Charlene turns to the others in the room, "Would you all please excuse us? It seems I need to have a conversation with my children."

Hearing the sternness in Charlene's voice Judge Stone spoke up, "Come on gang lets leave the office." One by one they filed out of the office Dan walks towards the door with his head down.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"You can stay."

"Right," Dan nervously laughs, "I'm a part of this." Charlene moves to the Judge's desk turns to face the three of them with a stern look on her face. Seeing how Dan stood talker in the middle as each of their children stood next to him. All of them looking guilty as if they were about to be punished for taking cookies out the cookie jar. Charlene couldn't help but laugh. "Listen, I'm more disappointed that you all lied to me about meeting each other yesterday."

"Won't happen again," grovels Dan

"Nope not again," says Gigi and Greg at the same time.

Charlene watch in amazement as all three gave a grin of innocents. Shaking her head, "Listen, I have other news. I am taking this job in New York. I will be staying here for about year, but I don't know what will happen after the year is finish."

"Are you going to get an apartment here, mom?"

Dan was glad Gigi asked that question. He was eager to know that answer to that question. "I'm going to try, I have another week at the hotel. I've started looking for an apartment." Hearing her talk about staying in New York made Dan's heart skip a beat. There was still a chance to be in her life again, and he would do anything to be with her again even offering her to stay with him.

"Charlene, it may take you a while to find you an apartment. If you don't find one you like you could just stay with me in my apartment. I really don't mind," offers Dan. Even though he knew that was a bold step to offer her to live with him he want her to say yes. He never shared his apartment with anyone just the occasional one night stand. He would use her last week at the hotel to convince her to stay with him and give him another chance.

Charlene nods her head at a lost of words with the thought of living with Dan her heart races as her thoughts went back to the night at the hotel. She didn't want to bring the hopes up of her children having them think about getting their mother and father getting back together, or her hopes that he could change for her. "Umm…thank you Daniel that's a…kind offer." Charlene notices a look of hope in Dan's eyes as she thanks him. She could see the young man she fell in love within his eyes made her heart melt. "How about we go to the cafeteria get something to eat, then Daniel can go back to work." Dan fixes his tie and suit jacket as he walks to the door, "Yes, I'm starving let's go eat." As his new family made their way into the cafeteria talking about what was on the menu showing his pride on his face Dan felt his life was finally falling into place.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you to Valenka for all your help.**

 **Please leave a commit.  
**

Three months later…

Three months have past since Charlene walked right back into his life casting him out of his lonely existence. His constant worrying about his past with women and how that past would affect him by ripping apart his new forming relationship with the woman he loves and his children he cared so deeply for. Dan tried to hide his past by avoiding certain places; however, to his misfortune everywhere he went with Charlene he was slapped, punched, or cursed out by women. And every time he was slapped, punched or cursed out he would be fearful that Charlene would have enough of his sexual deviant past leaving him for good sending him back to being lonely once again. She always helped him when his ego felt damaged or when worry built up in his mind; however, she never left him or made him feel like he was an awful person. She would simply remind him that his past was his past, and now he was building their future. A future he felt he wanted more then anything, and he wanted to share his life and love with her. Everyday he tried to prove not only to himself but to her as well he was the man she could believe in, to count on, and that her love was not wasted on him.

~xxx~

Charlene was in the kitchen stirring a pot of red beans with sausage as Dan emerges from the bedroom wearing a plan white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts. Smelling the red beans cooking he made his way to the kitchen. Seeing Charlene stirring the pot wearing a simply blue cotton dress with a peach apron protecting the front of her dress he walks up from behind wrapping his arms around her waist moving his lips to her neck to place a small kiss, "Smells delish."

"You think so?" Feeling the softness of her skin he wanted her.

"Hmm…when will the kids be here?" Moving his sexual enchantment to the other side of her neck.

"Not sure." Moving her head to the side so he could have better access to her skin. "Do we have time to fool around?"

"Hmmm…I hope so." Turing around to face Dan she pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Untying the apron strings first then Dan pulls her dress over her head,

"Have I've told you today how much I really love having you live with me?" Love. It's funny how a little common word like love was so foreign to him for so long. A word he never thought he would tell anyone again. Having sex was one thing, but making love was somehow better.

"No, not today."

Undoing her bra he whispers, "I love having you here…to touch you whenever I want..."

She couldn't deny he knew how to turn her on with talking dirty, soft yet firm caresses, but the way his eyes drink her in made her instantly insane with desire. Moving his kisses down her creamy soft neck making his way to her firm sensitive breast moaning as he held her in one hand while the other breast was in his mouth. "…to hear you moan my name." He stops long enough to pick Charlene up onto the kitchen inland. Charlene was glad she had the insight to clear the top of the kitchen inland. Dan spins around and grabs a chair not far from the kitchen inland then takes a seat. Hearing him grunt, "Beautiful," as he came face to face with her already wet swollen hidden paradise. Charlene swallows hard as she feels him building her up for her first release. Feeling his fingers stretch her as his mouth moves to her left inner thigh kissing then sucking ever so slightly Charlene is driven over the edge losing control moaning "Daniel."

Watching as Charlene comes down her orgasm he comments, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in this kitchen." Charlene turns red from embarrassment. Dan reaches for her hand to help her up. Sitting back into the chair he reaches for her to move her on top of him. "I want to watch you as you get your pleasure from me." Facing him as she slowly feels him stretch her as she gazes into his deep brown eyes, which motivates her to move slowly to drive him wild. His hands smoothly slides up her sides stopping at her breast meticulously he uses his thumbs to play with her nipples hearing her moan he moves his head down to place the small bulb teasingly into his mouth.

Wanting feel his lips on hers she pulls on his hair moving his head back to gain access to his lips she hears him moan as she dug her nails into his back. Moving slowly up and down just enough for him to lose control finally pays off as he lifts her off his lap and places her on the kitchen table. Moving her legs to the each side of his head moving her down closer where he position himself at her entrance. Entering her at a fast and harder pace she felt every nerve ending come alive finding her release. Hearing her moan and feeling her squeezing him he found his release not long after hers.

Breathing hard Dan stammers, "You're amazing." Charlene with help from Dan slowly climbs down from the table replies, "That was amazing."

~xxx~

Six months later…

While at the courthouse Gigi and Greg finds Bull standing in the courtroom next to Roz. "Hey, Bull. Hey Roz. Have any of you seen our mom and dad," ask Gigi.

"We looked in the Cafeteria, the courtroom and dad's office," informs Greg.

"Nope, haven't seen them." replies Roz.

"I think I heard you mom talking about going to records office," says Bull.

Greg looks around, "Could you tell us where the records office is?"

"Bull, I'll stay here why don't you show them where the records office."

Bull, Greg and Gigi walk into the hallway heading to the elevator only to discover the elevator was broken yet again. "Art, the elevator is broken again," Bull questions the handyman. "Yeah, someone pushed the stop button. I just need to override it. I'll have it up and running in no time," reports Art.

~xxxx~

Breathing heavily inside the elevator Dan hands Charlene a map of the building and a red pen as he fixes his clothes. Dan smiles feeling lucky not only to have Charlene back in his life, but she's adventurous as he is. She didn't get offended or upset about his idea of using an old map of the courthouse to plan out different places they could have fun in. She was all for it even handed him a red pen from her purse with a mischievous grin, "Let's get started then."

Charlene pulls her skirt down first then reaches for the map and pen. "Well, this map is filing up fast with red X marks," giggles Charlene. Dan laughs along with Charlene as he says, "It was a good thing that couple got off on the eight floor."

Charlene starts to fold the map smiling, "That and your hand accidently hit the stop button when you picked me up."

"Well you wrapped your legs around my waist I knew I had to act quick," grins Dan. Reaching out Dan pulls Charlene into his arms wondering how he got so lucky as he gazes into her eyes. He softly places a kiss on her lips. Feeling the elevator moving again Dan moans disappointedly, "I think I feel the elevator moving again." Charlene hums, "Too bad."

~xxx~

"Alright. All I have to do now is press this button and the elevator will work again," says a confident Art. He reaches out presses the button and everyone hears the elevator moving again. Art, Bull, Gigi and Greg stood around the elevator doors waiting to see who pressed the stop button. Greg elbows his sister with a wicked grin, "Why you think someone would stop the elevator?" Making obscene hand gestures as he ask his sister his question.

"Eww Greg! Now I'm going to be thinking about the people getting off the elevator 'getting off' on the elevator." Greg starts to chuckle until the elevator doors opens to reveal Dan holding Charlene's hand smiling. Gigi leans near to her brother's ear and whispers "I hate you sometimes." At that moment in time Greg had actually hated himself for trying to gross out his sister.

"Hey kids, what are you two doing here," asks Charlene nervously. She hopes they didn't realize what they were doing on the elevator. She feels as the blood rushes to her cheeks to showing her embarrassment.

"Hey, Dan what happen? Who pressed the stop button," asks Art.

Dan froze in place as he was staring at Art like he ate the last chocolate candy bar, but recovers fast. "There was a bug flying around in the elevator I was trying to kill it. When it finally landed on the stop button I killed the bug and stop the elevator at the same time."

Turning to face Charlene and the kids, "I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to drink. You two care to join your dear old mom and dad?" Calling himself a dad still felt strange to him. Dan enjoyed having his little family. He didn't miss wasting his time going out to clubs. He enjoyed spending time with family during dinners talking about their day or playing card games, or even going to the movies together. He stopped trying to think about how his life could have been different if he only knew about Charlene still being alive and about her being pregnant with the twins. The thought of how different his life could have been drove him crazy with regret. Thanks to Charlene's helpful insight he was able get past that regret. Just her simply saying what happened was in the past and no amount of gut wrenching regret can change the past. It's how you move forward to your future with what you have now is what matters the most. With her saying something so simple changed his outlook on everything he was feeling.

Sitting at a table in the cafeteria at the courthouse watching and listening his children talk about their day while avoiding the subject about the elevator he smiles at the embarrassment on Charlene's face.

~xxxx~

Ten months later…

Charlene was in the apartment bathroom her head hovering over the toilet letting out everything she ate for breakfast. Dan stood at the bathroom door, "Maybe you should call sick into work today?" He sees Charlene's pale face with glass eyes glances up only for a moment before the crispy bacon decided to come back up. With a look of disgust on his face, "I'll take off too. I'll call for a doctor's appointment and bring you myself." Charlene agrees with a weak, "Okay." Dan leaves her in the bathroom to make phone calls.

Charlene finally feeling confident stood up from in front the toilet slowly made her way to the faucet turning on the cold water she hears Dan talking to her coworkers explaining she was sick. Looking into the mirror over the faucet she notices how pale she was. She was grateful that Dan was going to stay home to take care of her, because she feared she was too weak to take care of herself. She reaches for a white hand towel in the drawers next to the faucet then begins to wet the towel she hears Dan calling his boss to let him know about missing work today. Charlene's mind starts to wonder where she could have gotten sick? If she was sick Dan should be sick also. Thinking it could be food poisoning, but they ate together at the cafeteria, and they ate the same breakfast together this morning. Lost in thought as she twists the white hand towel using the now damp towel to clean her face. Cupping her hand letting the cool faucet water collect into her hand she brings her hand to her mouth. Swishing the cold water around made her feel a little better. Trying to remember the last time she ever felt this sick. She was not a sickly person barely took sick days off at work. She only took days off sick for her yearly checkups with doctors. Reaching for her toothbrush and toothpaste to remove the foul taste in her mouth she remember the last time she throw up this much…she was pregnant with the twins.

Charlene's hand went to her stomach with a harsh whisper, "No." She did not want to be pregnant feeling she was too old for that now, not to mention Dan. How would he handle the news? Dan was great with the twins, but they were young adults that were away most of the time. Could he handle being a full time dad?

Dan walks into the bathroom with Charlene, "Alright. I've called into work sick. You have a doctor's appointment set, but we need to leave soon. Do you need help getting dress?" Dan smiles, "Wow, I never thought I would offer to help you get dress…undress yes, but not dress," laughs Dan.

~xxxx~

As they sat there in the doctor's patient room with off white walls with the smell of cleaner in the air Dan's thoughts where racing as they waited for the short balding doctor that smelled of cigar smoke to come back into the room. Holding Charlene's hair back as her head was over the trashcan hoping she would stop throwing up soon, afraid she would be hospitalize for dehydration if she didn't stop. The doctor was not very helpful as he just ordered blood work and a urine sample. The only thing that was confirmed by this odd doctor was it was not food poising. Dan's mind went to dark places thinking of diseases that would take Charlene away from him. Dan felt as if he should have known something bad was about to happen to end his happiness with Charlene. All his life he had a feeling as if he was cursed to never find happiness…or someone to love…or to ever be loved. When he found love with Charlene long ago she was taken away from him, because of a lie and now he finally knew the truth and has her back into his life…she would be taken away again. His heart starts to break.

As Charlene sat in the chair as the doctor ask his questions she waited for him to ask if she could be pregnant. She dreaded to answer that question in front of Dan worried about his reaction. He was great with the twins. Gigi and Greg enjoy being around Dan, but the twins are older and not around as much as a baby would be. She watched as Dan grew as a person as they started a new relationship. Watching him being slapped and called all sorts of names from all kinds of women shocked her, but she didn't have a right to be upset. He thought she was dead. She remembers as he argued with her father explaining how the news of her death changed him and sent him down a different path. That was in his past and everyone has a past good or bad. What worries her is they way he would act around other peoples babies. He would always make painful faces and avoid little children as much as he could.

Hearing the doctor stop in front the closed door flipping through what she assumed was her file she sat up leaning her head against the wall behind her. She glances at Dan seeing he was a shade paler she worries what he is thinking about. Is he about to run? Will she be left again to raise their child alone? Negative thoughts started to race through her mind then came to a screeching halt as she felt Dan reach for her hands holding them tightly as the doctor opens the door.

"Well, good news and bad news. Good news nothings wrong…bad news in 9 months you two will not be getting that much sleep," laughs the doctor.

Dan sat there with a confused look on his face, "What does that mean? In 9 months we will be getting that much sleep…wait…wait." Dan stars at Charlene as he slowly realizes what the doctor meant.

"Slow one isn't he?" The doctor looks at Dan, "Congratulations you're going to be a father."

Dan sat there as the doctor and Charlene talk about OBGYN's in New York that specializing in delivering babies to older mothers. Dan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding relieved that she was not terminally ill. In the past he would have ran away at the first mention of him potentially being a father. Now…now he just sat there letting his mind race of all the worries he created for himself. The one worry that concerned him the most, what did this mean now for him and Charlene? He wanted her to want to be with him and not because she was pregnant. He thought about the engagement ring he recently purchase along with the extravagate way he wanted to purpose to her before she decides to leave New York.

Charlene reaches for the brown paper bag with the pill to help with her morning sickness inside from the doctor, but all she could focus on was Dan's silence. They didn't say a word to each other as they paid the receptionist or the drive back to his apartment or even when they rode the elevator up the five floors. Charlene waited patiently for Dan to speak first. The silence was unbearable along with the stolen glances only made her feel worst as she seen his face go from shock to worrying back to shock.

Once inside the apartment Charlene was feeling better physically, but not mentally. She couldn't take the silence anymore feeling as if she was about to burst into tears, because she did not want to raise a child alone again or lose Dan. "Daniel…I…I need you to say something."

"You're pregnant," was all he could say in a shocked tone.

Tears threaten to escape her eyes, "Daniel…I…can't raise this child alone. I can't do it again."

Dan notices a tear escape from her eye as he watches the salty tears roll down her face realizing he was not the only one worried or scared about the future. Here stood this woman he fell in love with not once but twice crying for fear of him walking away from her just because she was pregnant. He didn't want to lose her or be the reason she was crying. Closing the space between them he reaches out and pulls her into his chest kissing the top of her head.

Wrapping her arms around Dan's middle she feels him place a soft kiss on top of her head. "Marry me." Hearing Dan soothing resonant voice ask her to marry him only made her cry even more. She couldn't stop crying long enough to tell him yes, but she holds him tighter around his waist. Dan did nothing, but held her there in the middle of his living room letting her cry feeling his shirt getting wetter by the minute. He waited as she finishes crying letting her get it all out then gently pulls her chin up to look into her eyes with his loving chocolate brown eyes. She hears his sincere plea when he asks again, "Will you marry me?" Nodding her head she finally croaks, "Yes."

~xxx~

Two days later….

Dan stood proudly in front of Judge Stone as he lovingly gazes into Charlene's eyes repeating, "To love and to hold. Sickness and health…". He felt in that moment his curse was lifted and he could finally have the life he dreamed about when he was younger and in love, before his dream was crushed into a million pieces. He never thought he could put together those millions of pieces of broken dream; however, with Charlene's help…they did. He stood there with his son being his best man and daughter being Charlene's maid of honor filled him with more pride.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," smiles Judge Stone.

Smiling from ear to ear Dan pulls Charlene into his arms then dips her proclaiming, "About time!"


End file.
